Kyoya's Clipboard
by OuranHero
Summary: Doesn't the title say it all? Slight OOC for comedy purposes.
1. And So It Begins

_A/N: I know, what? An author's note so early in the chapter? I'm just here to say that there will be a clipboard chapter for episodes when he wasn't writing in it,if those exist. Let's just say that he always keeps a record of what's going on. And I'm writing this by the manga. I'll be reading it as I write so it can be as accurate as possible. Also, 1 yen is .010 of a U.S. dollar. Enjoy!_

New member- Haruhi Fujioka. Dog. Broke 80,000 dollar vase. Female, Tamaki thinks she's male. This could be interesting.

Tamaki decided to train her as a host. He's hopeless. I'd rather her pay.

Miss Ayanokoji seems to like the new strawberry cake, as do a few other customers. At 2000 yen a piece, if we get a hundered customers a day and they continue to like it, hopefully I can get a week's worth for 1400000 yen. Cheaper than the lemon cake.

Commoner's coffee is junk, but it seems to be a hit. Not a great value.

Haruhi is surprisingly attractive. Maybe this won't be so bad.

She's a natural. I wonder if she bends that way because of her father...

Miss Ayanokoji seems suspicious. I'll keep an eye on her. And, just in case, my camera.

Miss Ayanokoji threw Haruhi's bag into the fountain. Managed to get photos. She could ruin the Host Club's image.

Haruhi's debt was raised. Good, that means extra profit.

Tamaki finally found out Haruhi's a girl. This is getting exciting.

Hikaru & Kaoru - 34 customers.

Hunny & Mori - 24 customers.

Haruhi - 35 customers.

Tamaki - 52 customers.


	2. Chirstmas

Christmas. I thought we were Buddhist?

Tropical theme. Boosts percentage of customers. Nice contrast with the cold weather outside. Nonchalantly placed tropical magazine plan worked like a charm. That Santa idea was stupid.

Miss Kanako has chosen Haruhi as her next favorite. She will also be teaching Haruhi to dance.

She likes the jinori tea set. It was 4000 yen, but she's an expert.

Mr. Suzushima is transferring to England next spring. Even though she's just fooling around for now, how will Miss Kanako handle it...? This is getting interesting.

A little surprise at the end of this party could be interesting.

Food, drink, costume, and entertainment cost a total of 23000 yen, but we made 40,000 yen on those picture books from last spring.

Ordered giant tuna. 6500 yen. Should I make her pay it off?

Plan to make Haruhi dress like a girl, make it seem like she's in love with Mr. Suzushima, and get Miss Kanako jealous. I helped write the note. Final draft:

**My love...**

** Just thinking of you smashes my heart into pieces like a scene in "Twister" or "Deep Impact". I badly want to fall in love with you. Let's rendezvous on Noah's Arc. I'll be waiting.**

... the Twins wrote most of it.

The plan worked, of course. So did my surprise. Haruhi ended up kissing Miss Miyako straight on the lips. What a glorious surprise, eh?

_A/N: This is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Re-reading the manga, converting dollars to yen, and Googling how much giant tuna costs... This is a lot of work!_

_Also, the part in bold is from the manga. Just so you know I don't own that part._

_And you know I don't own OHSHC, right? Is it really necessary for me to say it?_


	3. Renge

The cherry blossoms are a hit. Spring time is the best.

I cut Haruhi's debt by a third, but it will still be a while before she reached the goal. I won't charge her for the kimono.

Kimonos were free since Hikaru and Kaoru's mother designed them. 20 girls ordered one, so the profit will be 200000 yen.

Oh dear lord... Who is this girl? She claims so be my betrothed, but I think she's talking about a character that looks like me. Either way, since she's a fangirl, she could certainly raise our profits... _She hugged me..._

The person she was describing was definitely from a video game, but Haruhi had to say that out loud... That girl really doesn't know how to hold back. That could be a problem later, considering the fact that Tamaki's so emotional.

It must be the glasses. They sure do make me popular, after all. Maybe we should have a glasses day.

She tried to make cookies for me, but burnt them. I ate one anyway. They weren't half bad.

Renge's idea could be interesting. And I don't need to change? I agree, but...

We can't use some of the footage, since Tamaki had to go and punch someone. But I'm still going to sell the rest, of course. Renge finally realized I wasn't her prince, but she likes Haruhi now, so she'll be coming back to the Host Club anyway. As long as they don't involve me, I'm fine with whatever happens.

_A/N: As you can see, Kyoya's clipboard is a diary of sorts as well as a place to keep account of the money they earn/spend. _

_Yes, the physical exam is episode three in the anime, but Renge comes first in the manga. Not to fear! The physical exam comes next!_

_Also, I'm getting into character for this fanfic, so even though I'm not like Kyoya at all, the author's notes will still sound like him._


	4. Physical Exam

You would think that Hunny and Mori would be advancing to the next grade, since it's Spring. I guess we're ignoring that?

I'm selling the photo collections for 15000 yen a piece. Saying things like "Beauty is fleeting" really helped.

I suppose I'm Mom?

Tamaki asked me about his time spent with Haruhi. I made him a chart. The twins spend roughly eight hours more time with her than Tamaki.

The physical exam will expose things, but does she want it that way? It doesn't bother me either way, so...

Sexless...? I'll get back at Tamaki later.

Now we're doing Operation Haruhi is a Boy. What a pain. But, she does still have a debt of $50,000.

I saw a shady doctor. I don't think he was one of ours. Oh, well. It's no concern of mine.

When the twins got back at Tamaki, he turned into dust. I assume Haruhi is mad at him.

It looks like his name is Yabu. Doesn't that mean "bad doctor"? We ended up helping him find his daughter. How unexciting...

_A/N: Sorry about the short chapter! I'm tired._

_I normally only read stories that are finished, because I hate waiting for the next chapter. So I thank you for reading this while it's in progress and waiting for me to update!_


	5. The Twins

_A/N: Kyoya isn't even really in this one. I'm still going to document his thoughts, though._

Tamaki didn't like what Hikaru and Kaoru did to the homepage of our website. I think it boosts Haruhi's popularity, and as long as it doesn't kill anybody, I'm fine with it.

If the Twins keep treating Haruhi like a toy, one day she'll get mad at them.

Nekozawa stopped by. Good thing we didn't have any customers at the time, because he can be a bit frightening.

Tamaki's terrified of him, saying he had been cursed. Honestly, he just got frazzled and walked into the wrong classroom. And the reason his legs felt like dead weights was because he had run a marathon the day before. That guy is so melodramatic.

Haruhi made the twins fight. They fought about who was smarter. I so wished one of them would call the other ugly.

The way they were fighting, it was almost like they were faking it. I wouldn't be surprised. The girls are getting excited, but I hope they don't drag this out for too long.

Tamaki has a very wild imagination. I doubt Haruhi's the kind of girl who would make heart shaped lunches.

The Twins threw soup in the principle's face by accident. I got stuck cleaning with them after school, as did all of us. I feel like charging them.

We may have to suspend the brotherly love package. I suppose Haruhi bears no real responsibility for this, but I'll tease her anyway.

They were faking the fight, as I guessed. I won't have to suspend the brotherly love package after all.

_A/N: "Another one?" Yes. I will be revealing more and more of Kyoya's feelings as he writes more. Perhaps he has feelings for Haruhi. I haven't decided yet. But I'm not changing the course of the story. I also haven't decided when I should stop writing. The end of the manga? Or the end of the anime? If you have any suggestions, I'd be glad to hear them._

_Also, this chapter might sound a bit more like me than Kyoya. Oops._


	6. Shiro

Arabian style clothes costed 15,000 yen each. That's 105,000 yen in all.

A young boy wanted to be Tamaki's apprentice. I wonder why?

Oh, dear. He called a girl a carp, got scared of the twincest, and asked Haruhi if she was gay. What a character. I disapprove.

Haruhi gave Shiro the tea set, and he broke it. That's another $1,000 to her debt. Then, he used our new special order curtains to clean it up. I think I might hate him, though I never really think about the difference between like and hate.

Tamaki tried to make Shiro appeal to shota women. It was a failure, obviously.

They dressed Hunny and Haruhi up to infiltrate the school. Why Haruhi?

It looks like Shiro has a crush on a girl. Her name is Kamishiro. He doesn't have any tact, no wonder he came to us.

Tamaki helped him with his piano so he could play with Kamishiro. What a softie.

He's bringing in customers, so I have no problem with Shiro being here. This whole thing cost about 220,000 yen. What a bother.

_A/N: It's short because I don't like this episode very much._


	7. Information

Today I'm having the Host Club members test drive our new swimming resort. I'll be sure to take notes.

They seem to like it so far. Nothing has gone wrong- yet.

I'm glad Tamaki didn't wear a speedo.

Don't let the alligators run loose, the piranha pond may need re-thinking, and the controls for the artificial currents should be replaced. Hunny got washed away. I'm glad I test drove it before opening.

Rain squall may be a bit inconvenient. It's in the rainforest zone, though, so I suppose it's all right.

Hmmm... Perhaps we need to place maps around the area.

I got a call, and I sent a search team to look for Hunny. Problem solved.

Oh... I don 't think I told them about the others.

It looks like we'll be going to the beach next. The information I gathered today was very helpful.

_A/N: Please forgive me if I do the next chapter wrong._


	8. At the Beach

The beach... this could be a great way to earn more profits. I'll have them host while we're there.

Approximately 27 girls lined up for Tamaki time. I wonder why?

Why are they so scared of Nekozawa's beach? It's the only one we can use that's inside the country, since Haruhi doesn't have a passport. Hunny and Mori don't even own beaches.

Hmm... Who can find Haruhi's weakness? I'll call her Dad and get a few pictures for the winner. He's probably interested, as well. Now I won't be too bored.

She's not afraid of places of horror, heights, the dark, pointy things, and she's not claustrophobic. Is she invincible? I hope they don't quit. What will I do then?

I had to stop the twins from beating those two creeps to death and send the customers flowers as an apology at 50,000 per person. Should I add them to her debt? I'll decide later.

Nekozawa is letting us stay at his mansion for free. Tamaki should stop complaining.

It's fun to tease Tamaki about Haruhi while he's not talking to her.

Tamaki got a nose bleed and Hunny hit him on the back of his neck. Incorrect first aid, though I wouldn't mind hitting Tamaki on the back of the neck, too.

Haruhi was really childish at dinner, but so was Tamaki. Food grudges are common among the common folk, yes?

Tamaki began to storm off, but got scared and asked me to come with him. He can be a scaredy-cat sometimes. (_A/N: Would Kyoya really say scaredy-cat?_)

Haruhi didn't recognize me without my lasses. How rude.

Nothing to gain... This girl truly is interesting.

It looks like no one found out what Haruhi's afraid of after all. What a shame.

_A/N: I avoided it! Sorry!_


	9. The Zuka Club

Doing knight cosplay was Tamaki's idea, but it's more popular than I expected it to be.

The "White Lily Club" from Roberia (Lobelia) came by. They were quite rude. They insulted the Host Club, saying things about equality. I don't remember saying that women were lower than men.

They want to take Haruhi into the Zuka club. Haruhi tried to defend the Host club, but I couldn't help but point out the facts.

All this time Haruhi thought we had free services? I have expenses to pay. I'm sure she doesn't mind that I sold her pencil.

Thankfully, Tamaki didn't make me dress up as a girl. Hunny and the twins looked ridiculous. I was "Brother Kyoya". (_A/N: They make him "sister" in the anime, but he's "brother" in the manga._)

Apparently Haruhi was never going to leave. I went through the trouble of putting make-up on the Twins for nothing.


	10. Haruhi's House, Part 1

I'm not in this one.

_A/N: He's not in the Halloween episode. Since it's different in the manga, I'll explain how the chapter goes, and write the next one. All in the same chapter! Sorry, but it would be hard to write about a chapter he's not in, since he knows nothing about what happened._

_It's Halloween, and Haruhi's got a curse on her. She's also not being any fun. A few things happen, and it turns out that the ghost from the curse is actually the twins. They just wanted Haruhi to enjoy Halloween. I think Haruhi's bond with the twins grows in this episode. The end._

Tamaki had a weird dream, and now he wants to visit Haruhi's house. And he called me so early. I was quite mean to him. Then, I called the other members of the Host Club. Now we're on our way there.

Tamaki got mad at me for bringing the others. But when I threatened to leave with them, he agreed to keep them there.

Haruhi let us stay when she saw that Hunny brought cake. Has she been eating enough lately? Oh, wow. I sound like Tamaki.

The bedroom, dining room, and living room are all the same. Fascinating...

Tamaki and the Twins made not embarrassing Haruhi into a game. Whatever, as long as it doesn't involve me.

I offered to pay for sushi, using money from selling Haruhi's notebook paper, of course. I don't understand why she got upset.

I saw a cross dressing man on our way down the stairs as we were going to the super market. I wonder if he's...?

Oh, I think he is.

**To be continued...**


	11. Haruhi's House, Part 2

Ah, I thought so. It seems Tamaki's gotten himself into a bit of a pinch. I think Haruhi's dad might even hate him.

I thanked Ranka for letting me have those photos. The rest of he Host Club were surprised that I keep in touch with Haruhi's dad. It's my duty to report to her father, since she's in our care.

Ranka is quite the flatterer.

Tamaki got upset and ran out. We followed him, but we were mostly following Haruhi. Tamaki tried to hide behind a lamppost, and ended up looking like a little boy clinging to his mother when he went to the supermarket with Haruhi. It looks like we're going as well.

Of course, as soon as he got to the store, Tamaki started acting like a two year old. But so did the Twins.

We could buy a melon for $13. Amazing...

Commoner's meat is tough. This was a good experience.

_A/N: Have you noticed how Kyoya writes about Tamaki a lot? He doesn't realize it, but he cares about Tamaki very much. At least, that's what I think._


	12. Valentines Day

I'm impressed by Tamaki's optimism in getting chocolate from Haruhi this Valentines day. Haruhi doesn't seem like the type to give away chocolate.

The host club isn't participating gin Valentine's day due to Hunny's cavity. Lucky.

I don't have to spend any money on Hunny's sweet tooth until his cavity is gone. I wish Hunny got cavities more often.

Hunny lasted three days before he snapped. I didn't expect him to hold out that long. Now all I have to do is avoid him...

I had to spend quite a lot on a European style Valentines day. Oh, well. It was better than having Mori's fans mope around.

_A/N: Alright! I have a few things to say! _

_First of all, I hate Hunny._

_Second of all, How do you think I'm doing? Does it sound like Kyoya?_

_Third, I'm skipping any chapters Kyoya isn't in until where the anime ends. Even then, I may just explain the chapter to you, since Kyoya wouldn't realize anything was happening if it didn't concern him._

_Also, if you have any questions about anything, feel free to ask them!_


	13. Newspaper Club

It seems that it's spring again. Shouldn't Hunny and Mori have graduated by now?

Making the tea party have a limited guest list was a brilliant idea. It makes them want to sign up more. with 27 girls participating, and about 2000 yen a cup, I can sell the tea at 3000 yen a cup and earn... 54000 minus 81000... No, the other way around... 27000 yen.

Tamaki kicked a ball through a window and hit the president of the Newspaper Club on the head. Thankfully, we only have to be in an article for them. I have a bad feeling about this, but Tamaki guilted all of us into participating.

Tamaki tried to make me play red light green light. I'm not going to do something so childish.

We hid a mic in the newspaper room. They were planning on bullying Tamaki all along. It's all resolved now, though.

Haruhi really didn't know that Tamaki's father owned the school? I assumed she would, seeing as he let her have a scholarship. She's a bit dense, isn't she?


	14. Summer Break, Part 1

_A/N: Haruhi isn't at the top of her class, gets a tutor who seems to have had a crush on Tamaki, retook the test and got the top score. It doesn't really have Kyoya in it, so I'm skipping it. Moving on, then!_

Tamaki called me early in the morning to scream about Haruhi getting kidnapped and sent to Karuizawa. What an idiot. She's just working there part time. Ranka told me all about it.

So, of course, Tamaki forces all of us into a plane and now we're at Kuruizawa.

I had sent Haruhi an invitation to my family's domestic resort, but it turns out everyone else (other than Tamaki) had also sent her an invitation to go somewhere. She turned them all down to work. Or does she just not like us? It's a possibility I should keep in mind.

I had a feeling I would need my school handbook. I told her about rule number nine, and she stopped trying to get rid of us.

I'll stay at Hunny's vacation home, since it's the closest. I don't see the point in competing to stay at the (_place)_. Of course, It's obvious who's going to win. Hunny's more cute than refreshing, and Tamaki gets too passionate. I may have to help him, to keep things interesting. Either the twins or Mori will win. How boring.

I pointed out to Tamaki that there's a piano in the (_place_). Now the twins will have to try harder to win. I wonder what they'll do...?

Ah, the classic brotherly love move. It looks like the twins win.

Tamaki's stalking them... I may have to take the phone away from him for the night.

**To be continued...**

_A/N: I'm so sorry, I don't remember what it's called._


	15. Summer Break, Part 2

Idiot woke me up so early. Who does he think he is, anyway? Just because he's jealous of the twins doesn't mean he can come barging into my room at six in the morning. Prat.

When I went back to the (_It's called a pensoine)_, I met an old friend of Haruhi's from middle school. He seems like the pure type.

It seems that Haruhi broke Arai's heart without even knowing. I believe I've said this before, but she's very dense.

Hikaru picked a fight with Arai and Haruhi ended up slapping him. I'm not sure how this happened, but now Haruhi's going on a date with Hikaru. And I'm being dragged along in a tourist disguise. Strangely, this time it's Kaoru who wanted to follow them.

Hikaru is very bad at this whole "date" thing. It looks like he has no idea what to do, and no interest in doing anything.

Hunny walked through with some ice cream. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it diffused the tension a bit.

We went back to the pensoine, but it's about to storm. I hope they make it back in time, since Tamaki said something about Haruhi being afraid o storms.

Oh, now we're looking for them.

I asked Kaoru if he thought that Hikaru had fallen in love. Kaoru said that Hikaru is too much of an idiot to do that. I agree. We certainly do have a lot of idiots in the Host Club_._

_A/N: Sometimes I go back and read through a chapter when I get a review about something specific and think; "Why do they think I'm funny?" _

_I don't really understand, but thanks for reading anyway!_


	16. Kirimi

I was called a _megane_ by a little girl who didn't look more than three years old. She also knew what a reverse harem was. What kind of manga does she read?

She called Tamaki "brother". He's not her brother, though. I'm sure she's mistaken him for someone else.

Her name is Kirimi, which sounds a lot like "Kill me". And "creamy".

As it turns out, she's Nekozawa's sister. She's afraid of him, since he has to hide under that wig and cloak. But he has a condition. Bummer. (_Kyoya would never use that word, I had to insert it in there because I couldn't think of anything else.)_

Tamaki has been forcing Haruhi to read Kirimi shojo manga for the past three days. He's also been trying to force light on to Nekozawa. I don't think this will work.

Nekozawa ended up being princely in Kirimi's mind anyway. What a waste of time.

_A/N: I love Nekozawa. He's one of my favorites.  
_


	17. School Festival, Part 1

Every day, for a week now, we've been receiving somewhat hostile letters from an anonymous person. (_A/N: You could say it's anon hate mail.)_ They want us to withdraw from the salon race in the school festival. Of course we're competing in the race. Our customers love it. However, It's become quite a problem, since the recent one says: "Prepare to die". What to do...

I won in a game of Rich Man Poor Man, and Tamaki and Haruhi lost. I'm having them help me find who has been sending the letters. This person seems to be someone who looses their temper easily. If Haruhi can't find him, her debt will be doubled. That should be enough to get her going.

I walked in on the twins saying something about me. I wonder what they said...?

The student council withdrew from the race. When Mitsuyama, the secretary of the student council asked if we were withdrawing, as well. I said no of course. Why would she ask such a silly thing?

Kuze, my... childhood friend(?), who also happens to be captain of the football team came by as well. Then , he just had to remind me about my family situation.

Tamaki thinks Kuze is behind the letters. He also hasn't been allowed to enter the main mansion yet. This is going to be more fun than I thought.

_A/N: Wow! Kyoya-themed chapters sure have a lot of... Kyoya!_

_I don't need to say this, and I'm sure you all know, But I'll say it anyway: I do _not _own OHSHC. _


	18. School Festival, Parts 2 and 3

Fuyumi (_his older sister)_ came to visit today. She's been exploring common folk's shops again. It seems Tamaki's gotten her into the culture of the common people. I swear, he can be such an idiot. They're even working on a map. Father was also home early. Then, he put the pressure on by saying he was taking time out of his schedule to attend. The Host club has to win now.

The race will require physical strength. It's a good thing we have intelligence. Haruhi is a slowpoke, but she's smart. Also, Haruhi doesn't think the culprit is Kuze. Neither did I, to be honest. I gave her a blueprint of the school to memorize for the race.

Tamaki might be worried about me. He doesn't need to, he knows I'm enjoying it. It's a lot of pressure, but I'm used to it. I even promised the doofus a trip to a commoner's gourmet food place.

First up was the reflex quiz. Tamaki won that. Then, a slippery slope. They planned to get rid of a lot of people in the beginning. Tamaki fell, and the twins walked on him to get to the top. It was a good strategy, I must say. Mori helped Hunny over. Then, a math quiz and a hundred chin-ups. Hunny and I passed easily. Third was a memorization quiz and tightrope walking. These are peculiar match-ups.

(_They got a peice of paper. It said: B_H, Go up and sink, Tenjiku, KCN, and Between the Holy Mother and the Angel. I'm putting these two chapters together.)_

We decoded the message. The next destination is in Sunset Venice, the place Hunny and Mori's class is working on. (_If you don't know how, just ask and I'll reply.)_

Of course, we changed into Venice-style clothing. Our customers are watching us, after all.

Haruhi thinks that there are two perpetrators sending the messages. She thinks that it's Kanan Mitsuyama, the secratary of the student council, and Kuze. Of course, Haruhi is wrong about her reason, but I'll let them believe what they want right now. It's more fun that way.

Haruhi figured out where we were supposed to go, too. I tried to stop her from running off, but she went anyway. Since she ran off, she got pushed into the water. I let Tamaki have the glory of winning as I got Haruhi out of the water. That's my job, isn't it? (_The real destination was the roof._)

As I thought, Kanan didn't want Kuze to feel bad after losing. They're betrothed. So she wanted the Host Club to withdraw.

The letters got them angry at the football club, giving them more motivation to win. As I thought, we got the best deal out of winning this time.


	19. School Festival, Parts 4 and 5

I forgot to mention before, but we were receiving two types of letters. The threatening ones, and blank ones. The blank ones turned out to be personal letters to Tamaki from his Dad using orange juice. So, invisible ink.

Ah, the Chairman figured out my plan. It's about time Tamaki got into the main mansion. Hopefully, his close win will help.

This year, my class will be doing "Koisks of the Common Folk". Tamaki's such an idiot.

Father said he wouldn't mind making the third son the heir to his business. I got a lot of praise from other families as well. For now, mission accomplished.

I don't normally distinguish from like and hate, but I really don't like Tamaki's grandmother. She's a very rude lady, specifically to Tamaki.

The Host Club is doing a carriage ride around the school for the parents. We're cancelling twincest and using imperfect boys this time.

Haruhi's ashamed of riding in such an extravagant carriage. She should be used to it by now. You can think you're better than some people, but keep it to yourself. That helps.

Kuze challenged me to a game. I put Haruhi in my place. I'm too busy to play with him.

We had to tell Haruhi Tamaki's life story. The fact that His father fell in love with a woman other than the one he had married, and she had Tamaki. And that he had to come to Japan in order to let his mother have a good life. And promise never to see her again. We don't like telling it, but she would have found out later anyway.


	20. Soup

When the twins got bored, they got soup on the vice principle. Well, really, Tamaki did. I feel like I've seen something lke this before, around volume two.I had to be lectured with them. What idiots.

When Tamaki and the twins heard the vice principles story about the best soup he;s ever had, they decided to recreate it. Based on the circumstance, it was probably just something that was thrown together.

While we were talking about what kind of soup it might have been, Mori brought in an entire wild boar. Haruhi shut the door on him. I think we should have used it.

Haruhi was fooled by the legends of the common folk. Raw tuna topped with mayonnaise and soy sauce does not taste like giant tuna. So, I had the first person to ever say that banished from the country. Haruhi seemed very embarrassed. It was quite fun.

Tamaki and the others had to eat the mess they made when they tried to perfect the taste of giant tuna. I believe I've said this before, but they're such idiots.

_A/N: I won't be able to update much until the ninth. Sorry!_


	21. Commoner's Market

Today I woke up at a common mall, I presume. There were common folk as far as the eye could see. I was home in bed, and Tamaki was shouting a something. After staying up until five last night, i deserved some sleep, right? So who cares if I was a little rude.

But really, how could they just leave me? What twats. I'll kill them.

Oh, I saw Haruhi. She had enough money to buy food, but I'm having Tamaki pay her back tenfold.

The cashier was awfully persistent. Pisses me off. It was annoying.

Haruhi was probably wondering what made Tamaki and I such good friends, if you would call us that. Benefit. And, of course, fun. But I didn't mention that.

Melon-flavored snacks. How strange.

I ended up helping the wife of a chairman. It's strange how things turn out.

I swear to (Buddha?) I'll kill Tamaki when I see him. Lost child, my ass.

But Haruhi is very interesting.

_A/N: Do I apologize too much in these? I really am sorry for the long wait, and there will probably be another. _

_Also, I tried to see what cursing would feel like in this fanfic. It doesn't really fit Kyoya, does it?_


	22. Roberia (Or Is It Lobelia?)

_A/N: Yasuchika and Satoshi, Hunny and Mori's brothers._

_Special thank you to __**1XxKiraXx1**__ and __**Melanie-Says**__. Without them, I probably wouldn't even be on chapter 10. (Of course, I love the rest of you, too!)_

This morning Tamaki dragged the Host Club and I to Haruhi's house. She wasn't there. She had gone with the Roberia (Lobelia) girls. Does she play for _that_ side of the feild? I wouldn't be surprised.

Then, he dragged me along to Roberia (Lobelia). Can't a guy just get some sleep?

Ranka said that the Zuka Club is addicting. Funny, I don't see Haruhi as the addictive type.

I didn't join in on their spying, but I did go to see the show. Haruhi was wearing a bit too much make-up.

Later on, as an apology to Haruhi, I presume, we went to the real show. It was actually quite good.


	23. Remember That One Time

_A/N: The test of courage._

Lately, I've been thinking about when I met Tamaki. I'm not sure why.

I had been invited to so many places. I accepted them all, of course. I wouldn't turn down a businessman's son. Fuyumi was getting married.

Tamaki had come from France. He acted very French in that he had so many cheesy pick up lines. I remember thinking, "What a doofus."

He asked about a kotatsu and had stupid illusions of families sitting at them. The chairman loves to mess with Tamaki. I told him I might get one and he treated me like Buddha. He also wanted to go to Kyoto, thinking it was the wonderland of Japan. After I told him I would take him, he called me both God **and** Buddha.

Then, I prepared to take him to Hokkaido. But when I asked him, he said he was studying for finals. "What a twat."

He gave up so easily and happily. He didn't even try to get to the top, even though he could. Then, he told me I was the one giving up. I loosened up around him a bit after he asked about a kotatsu.

About four months later, he was at my house before I was, sitting under the kotatsu. He wanted to start a Host Club. An insane idea, and an idiotic one.

Just the kind of idea I would expect a guy like him to come up with.

_A/N: I'm back! Hooray!_


	24. Kasanoda

Today we did a bit of Tokugawa Shoaunate style cosplay. It was quite popular.

A man named Kasanoda came by today. He wanted to be Mori's apprentice, whatever that means. He has a bit of a scary face, though I've seen worse.

I read out the files that held gossip about him. Teenagers are mean, aren't they?

He was saying mean things about Mori. Does he really want to be his apprentice, or does he want to make fun of him? Or is he that insensitive?

He's scaring away the guests. I'm not sure this apprentice thing is such a good idea after all.

Mori's charm starts with Hunny...? I haven't thought about it before, but I suppose that's right. Without Hunny, Mori would seem cold and distant.

I think Kasanoda might be catching on to the fact that Haruhi's a girl. Either that, or he likes men. Not that I care either way. But I do think that he's earnest, and probably doesn't need to be changed. So does Hunny.

Perhaps this will be more interesting than I thought.

_A/N: Sometimes I accidentally let the character slip, since I'm more like the twins than I am Kyoya. But I'm more like Kyoya than the others.__  
_


	25. Kasanoda, Part 2

Waiter with kitten ears plan for Kasanoda failed. As I suspected. This seemed interesting, but it's just irritating now.

They put him in a maid outfit. How stupid can they be?

Ah, I think someone is targeting Kasanoda.

We've found them. I think the Hoslt Club wil stop trying to change Kasanoda's appearance now. Or, at least I hope so.

Oh, my. Kasanoda found out that Haruhi's a girl. I might have to send him out of Japan if he isn't careful.

He came to the Host Club as Haruhi's customer. I think he's in love with her. Who would fall in love with someone without benefits? It doesn't make any sense.

Tamaki has no idea that he likes Haruhi? What a doofus. I had noticed that his fantasies lacked something, but this? He's such an idiot.

Haruhi said that Tamaki was like her father, immediately perking him up. He wasn't listening to me when I told him it doesn't mean he's like a father to her. I wish he would listen more.

Haruhi crushed Kasanoda's feelings with the word "friend". Tamaki got jealous, but I told him he should be glad, since he's like her father, and he went on with his life.

Really, what an idiot.

_A/N: Do you read this in J. Michael Tatum's voice? Because I write it in his voice._


	26. A Princess, Part 1

Pirate cosplay. Lovely. I think Haruhi might have said I looked evil?

A new foreign student came in today. Her name is Michelle, and she is a princess. It would do well to be nice to her. I've only seen photos but Michelle looks a lot like Tamaki's mom.

Tamaki is being very... generous to the princess. He's probably not doing it to get into good graces with her.

The princess said she was getting hot, and Tamaki jumped right in. I, of course, called my bodyguards to fan her. Watching Tamaki fawn over her like that is kind of... disgusting.

Perhaps what Tamaki wants is for Princess Michelle to smile, since she looks so much like his mother? How foolish.

_A/N: Short, short, short chapter! I thought about combining them, but I think this is a good place to end this chapter._


	27. A Princess, Part 2

We had a welcoming parade for the princess with elephants and flowers. Haruhi wasn't involved. She doesn't seem like the type of person to like that sort of thing.

In trying to be nice to the princess, fawning over her and tending to her every needs, the twins didn't last five minutes. I don't blame them, she's a lot of work. She says that she's used to having maids, but...

I told Haruhi that the princess has been lying about the luxurious castle that she's been living in. It is unlikely that she lives a luxurious lifestyle since the king doesn't allow the royal family to live extravagantly.

Michelle was trying to make everyone hate her so that her brother would take her back home. But instead, we treated her like a princess. She didn't like the parade we tried so hard for, either. What a shame.

Renge and the student council president brought Michelle's brother to see her. Apparently he wasn't giving her very much attention before.

Hmm... I'm not entirely sure what happened, but I think Tamaki's relationship with Haruhi grew a little. I wonder how that happened.

_A/N: After the next chapter, we'll be on volume ten! Yay!_


	28. Tamaki Has a Cold

Tamaki's absent with a cold. He's never been sick before. He sent me a stupid text with typos as well.

Apparently, Tamaki asked Mori if he ever wanted to kiss Hunny. You really shouldn't ask people those things.

We went to see Tamaki after school. He was acting up while his maids were taking care of him. That's quite rude, I think.

Tamaki keeps freaking out when Haruhi's around. Did something happen? He practically threw his snack prizes at her and snatched the picture of his mom away from her. Maybe he's finally realized his feelings?

No. He's perfectly fine now, and he doesn't remember anything. He's such an idiot.

_A/N: A whole lot of Kyoya centered chapters up ahead! I have to skip the one with Hunny and Reiko, even though it's adorable. After Mei, it will be time for Kyoya!_

_Also, school starts tomorrow. If I don't update everyday like usual, that's why!_

_Did you guys know how much I love reviews? Just saying._


	29. Mei, Parts 1 and 2

I heard from Ranka that he and Haruhi have taken in Misuzu's daughter, Mei. Haruhi has been going to pick her up from school every day. Tamaki is getting lonely.

Tamaki wants to bring back the relationship between Misuzu and Mei. It sounds like fun for now, but I don't know how he's going to do it.

I hadn't seen pictures of her, but Mei wears an awful lot of make-up. She's also not afraid to speak her mind, which can be kind of annoying, I presume.

Mei isn't staying at a hotel, even though she's only staying at Ranka's for a month. I guess that's the way of the common folk, always trying to save money.

We went to karaoke. I didn't sing, of course, but Tamaki sang. He has a decent voice, but he was too focused on Haruhi to be any good.

We went out with Mei today. The rest of the Host Club got really excited and mimicked the conductor's voice on the train. Mei seemed embarrassed. I've learned not to get embarrassed over these things.

After that, we went to a restaurant and the Togenuki Jizo statue. It was quite interesting.

Tamaki is having Mei eat Misuzu's food. I'm not sure how that would help.

Mei has been spending a lot of time with us. I wonder if she's developed a crush on Tamaki?

_A/N: I put two chapters together this time! Yay!_


	30. Mei, Part 3

Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Haruhi are helping Misuzu out at the pensoine. Hunny, Mori and I sat by and watched them. I had quite a delightful cup of tea while I was there.

Tamaki wants me to play the part of a lowlife and have Misuzu save Mei from me. What an idiot. Of course I would never do that. So I helped them find the right person for the job.

We went to a festival in order to put the plan in action. Misuzu was waiting near the gate and I had some of my guards stationed around the area.

Kasanoda did a terrible job as the lowlife. Misuzu also messed it up.

In any case, the relationship between Mei and her father had gotten better, I think.

After everything happened, we went to Hikaru and Kaoru's house. Yuhaza, their mother, was making Haruhi try on one of her outfits. She really is a pro.

Haruhi ran off. We couldn't find her, so we decided to have some tea while we waited. "We" being Hunny, Mori and I. Tamaki would search all day if he had to, so I decided to go find him.

All's well that ends well, as they say.

_A/N: I'm terrified and also really excited for the next few chapters. I mean, what if I don't express Kyoya's feelings correctly?_

_I'm also excited and terrified for Kyoya's expedition in France. These two will be fun, I think._


	31. Sports Festival, Part 1

Today we dressed up as if we were on the Ryukyu Islands.

Haruhi has never seen a dragon fruit. She wanted to eat it with the skin. So I had Mori chop it up.

Kuze came by talking about fruit skins. So I gave him some. I don't think he was very pleased. I wonder why not?

Tamaki wants me to compete with Kuze. He wants to have a sports festival. I have no desire in fighting Kuze or participating in some dumb festival.

I was chosen as the captain of the white team, and Kuze the red. I really don't want to do this, though. There's no point. The sports clubs would win, obviously, and that wouldn't help the Host Club at all. I only agreed because you can't stop Tamaki when he's like this.

I told Tamaki that I don't like what he's doing. There's no benefit. I don't want to be the captain, and I never did. What an idiot, thinking I would go along willingly.

If I wasn't feeling angry enough, Kuze came along, talking about how insignificant I am. Who does he think he is? And, more importantly, who would surrender to an idiot like Tamaki?

I've accepted the role of captain and Tamaki's request to keep the kotatsu out all year if he wins. It won't happen. I'll be the one who wins this time.

_A/N: He seems really angry for some reason. He's having a bad day._


	32. Sports Festival, Part 2

First of all, I had to examine student data. It looks like the red team has a slight advantage in athletic ability.

By concentrating on the early events and the events after the middle, if we lose players we will still have an advantage over the red team. Since the cheering competition doesn't count toward the point total, we'll have the nonathletic ones do that.

The red team will waste too much time on the cheering competition. I won't loose to that idiot.

Kaoru is very rude. He assumes I did this with profit in mind. I just saw an opportunity and I took it. He also got Tamaki's motive for this festival correct. I hate that he's sticking his nose in my business. There is no benefit in this competition. Does Kuze really matter? I usually just ignore him. No benefit...

And the day of the sports festival has arrived.

_A/N: Sorry about not updating regularly! School is keeping me busy._


	33. Sports Festival, Parts 3 and 4

We won the first event, the bread-eating contest. It seems Tamaki tried to sneak something nasty into his team's bread, probably for Haruhi. What an idiot. We also won the second event, the 100-meter dash.

Mei, Ranka, and Misuzu showed up. Mei yelled during the beanbag toss, since they were made of good fabric. We won again.

Kaoru asked me whether or not my parents were here. If my father was here, I wouldn't be trying to win. I would let Tamaki win, in the end.

We won all of the contests before cheering. Things are going well.

The red team did a Shakespeare play that was often used in history to strengthen people's morale. It worked. Interesting.

The red team won all of the events after the cheer competition. I'm competing in the next race. This isn't just for benefit. It's for pride.

We were making bets while the race was about to begin. He needs to grow up. And, in the end, I won. I felt a bit like a loser because of how I had won. However, I think that Tamaki is someone I can truly call a friend.

_A/N: Should Kyoya notice the twins fighting?_


	34. A Wild Tanuki

Since I won, Tamaki wore a fundoshi, while the rest of us wore Scottish cosplay. He was very beaten up about it and embarrassed, but that was the deal we made. (_A/N: In other words, "Suck it, Tamaki."_)

I do wonder how Tamaki feels about going to France, though. He hid his feelings pretty well when he found out, for such a doofus. So, we're going to act normally for the time being.

Tamaki got a bouncy ball from Haruhi and the twins knocked it out the window. It bounced into a bush, and bounced right out. Then, a tanuki crawled out of the bush with at least a barrel full of yams. As it turns out, it was repaying Mori for giving it rice balls.

Yes, I can use that for a profit.

The tanuki came back and broke at least 180,000 yen's worth of vases and other doesn't he dig us up a treasure instead of breaking things and giving us junk that only Haruhi would like?

Mori had Piyo, his baby chick, help him out with the tanuki. I'm not entirely sure what happened, but I hope he doesn't come back.

Tamaki won't be going to France. He doesn't want the others to worry. But I think it's fine to worry at a time like this. Whatever. I'll get him an Eiffel tower figure.

_A/N: Last time, I asked if Kyoya should notice the twins. I don't think he can, since he'll be in France! But maybe Hunny is texting him?_


	35. Expediiton in France, Part 1

I had to make up a story for why Tamaki wasn't in France. Naturally, I said he had diarrhea. I'll use my free time to find Tamaki's mother, I think.

I had a delicious baguette earlier. French bread is so good.

Apparently Kaoru is staying at Hunny's place? And Hikaru at Mori's? I wonder what's going on. This doesn't sound like the usual fights the twins have. I'm sure I'll hear all about it when I get home.

We'll have to look at some resorts and other places in order to find Tamaki's mother. That guy is such a pain. (Even though he has no idea what I'm doing.)

Christ, this is frustrating. Nowhere to be found.

Hosting on the go is what I do best, I suppose. I just put on a sophisticated air and no one bats an eye when I go off on my own.

I'm so tired from staying up searching. But I'd like to bring Tamaki back a nice present...

_A/N: Oh wow I'm so sorry for the delay! Kyoya is finally in France! This is harder than I thought._

_Only thirty-five chapters in and we're already more than halfway through! Thanks for sticking with me!_


	36. Expediiton in France, Part 2

_A/N: Hi there! Disclaimer time! I do __**not**__ own OHSHC. Now, enjoy!_

I got the most ridiculous text from Tamaki. I ended up crushing my phone. Oh, well. I can always buy another. He even asked me if Haruhi was doing OK. How the hell would I know? I'm in France!

Hotta suggested that a random woman walking a dog was Tamaki's mother. How stupid can he get?

Haruhi sent me a voicemail. She sounded really nervous. When I called her back, she asked about Tamaki. I told her what I told everyone else: Diarrhea. And then, the idiot went and stood outside her house. So, obviously, I hung up. God, does he know how hard I'm working over here?

I spoke to a woman about Tamaki's mom, and she mentioned a place with plants. So I suppose I need to find a place with plants?

I wasn't able to fall asleep in the cramped-ass car. I was so tired I ended up falling asleep on the street as soon as I got out of the car. Which was fine, since I had my bodyguards with me.

I woke up in someone else's bed, hearing a piano being played. Someone said the name Anne-Sophie, which I had vaguely remembered hearing before. Then, I realized that I wasn't at the hotel. Anne-Sophie had pictures of Tamaki, and I knew I had found the right place. The first thing I felt was relief, since I didn't have to do anymore work.

The second thing I felt was surprise when she came in, covered in mud and holding a basket full of potatoes. Wasn't she supposed to be an invalid? She was speaking to me in fluent Japanese, too. Then, she asked me if I had a kotatsu in my house. Tamaki's father joked around with her, too...?

Anne-Sophie seems to be doing fine. But if Tamaki originally moved out because of his mother's health, wouldn't something change? It's true that the most powerful person in the family is his grandmother, but his father is high up as well. They must be contacting Anne-Sophie behind Tamaki's back, or, at least, his father is. But why hide it? Is he waiting for something? If so, what?

She doesn't regret letting Tamaki go. She's so much like him.

Hikaru dyed his hair. I wonder what I missed?

_A/N: It's longer than usual because I love you.  
_

_Super duper thank you to my reviewers, people who followed, people who favorited, and anyone who ever read this. (No, I'm not stopping here, just saying thank you.)  
_


	37. A Short Intermission (For Kyoya)

Today, we wore costumes from Turkey. I was able to sell a few Turkish good luck charms.

Tamaki had been taking more initiative to manage the Host Club. It's good for him, I think. If he plans on succession his father, that is. He forgot that he was going to sit in on a meeting today, though. That idiot's going to have to shape up in a small amount of time. I'm sure he can do it.

Haruhi's clearly self-conscious around Tamaki. She thinks she has a cold, so she obviously doesn't know what's happening. She will realize it soon enough. She's not as dumb as Tamaki.

The twins don't want me interfering with Tamaki and Haruhi. Of course I won't. I have other things to attend to.

Haruhi's acting strange around Tamaki now. I wonder who told her?

_A/N: I was planning on having Kyoya do some research in this chapter, but it was hard to find what he was researching. Don't worry, he'll do that next time._

_Also, thank you so much for the reviews! They make my day!_


	38. A Treasure Map

Haruhi put in a suggestion for the first time, so I decided to do it. She suggested dressing up like characters from Japanese folk tales. People weren't that happy about it until they learned that Haruhi put in the suggestion. Those idiots. At least it was low in costs.

Her other ideas were sushi cosplay and takoyaki cosplay. I suppose the common folk do love their food.

Kasanoda came into the Host Club with a map. I guess that's what we'll be doing with our day, then.

We found an old book hat contained records of he map, but would only deciphering one or the other suffice, or would we have to do both? So, I split us into groups of three to try to work on it. Tamaki's sitting in on another meeting, so he can't help.

After decoding it, we figured out that it was near a cedar tree where Hunny and Yasuchika had their fight. Then, Tamaki appeared. I think he's just swooping in for the easy bits.

We found a hot spring. I wonder if it could be used for profit...?

The hot spring vanished after one night. I suppose I can't use it after all. What a shame.

_A/N: I'll post a chapter tomorrow, too._

_I accidentally wrote "host spring" before I proof read it. _


	39. Class Trip

Tamaki isn't going to the mountain to see Haruhi and the twins on their trip. He denied something happening with Haruhi, so I wonder if Hikaru said something to him? Hikaru has been acting just as obvious as Tamaki lately.

Hikaru wanted Tamaki to avoid Haruhi. If you think about it, it's pretty dumb. I thought Tamaki was just misunderstanding his feelings, but he's really going full throttle into that whole "Father" thing.

We went to the mountains to tell Hikaru and Kaoru about our theory. Tamaki might have some sort of trauma, where he can't accept the idea of being in love with Haruhi because he sees the host club as a family. To him, family is something he must protect. He sees his father and mother's forbidden love as something that tore his family apart.

Tamaki has such an astronomical level of stupid that I can't even begin to fathom it.

I could probably take some good pictures of Mori skiing and Haruhi falling down. Hunny is also very good at skiing. Yes, I could make some very good profits this way. Coming here was a good decision.

Hikaru dragged his class president onto a large slope, and Kaoru and Haruhi followed. Meanwhile, I had a delightful cup of tea.

Somehow, the class president wised his ankle and Hikaru passed out. What on earth happened up here? I'll call Tamaki and let him know.


	40. He Gets Rejected

Hikaru confessed to Haruhi. I wonder when he realized his true feelings? (_A/N: And when will you, Kyoya? Or will you ever?)_

I ship it. (_Just kidding. Kyoya would never say anything like that.)_

Tamaki got dramatic about the trauma after Hikaru brought it up. What an idiot. Having trauma doesn't make him mysterious in any way, it's just annoying.

Hikaru and Kaoru are having a year-end party this year. They invited many of our regular customers, so we'll be hosting there, too. It may be a bit shocking, but sometimes hosting gets tiresome.

Hikaru left with Tamaki , to talk, most likely, but he was the host. I had to help the girls out since he wasn't there. How troublesome. Then, Hikaru and Tamaki had a loud conversation about wetting themselves. In front of the customers. Really, they're both so childish.

We're going to a shrine on New Year's. I do normally go on shrine visits with Tamaki,but the entire Host Club will be a handful. I wonder if I could do a hosting out at the shrine...? No, that would be disrespectful.

Kaoru called me for a game of telephone. The topic was, "Hikaru got rejected by Haruhi. Pass it on." I, of course, called Mori.

_A/N: I'm going to write an SnK fanfic after this. So, if you like that series... It's going to be Ereri. I've only ever written one or two romance fanfics, but... Yeah! Actually, I've already started it, but I'm debating on whether or not I should write both of them at the same time._


	41. Kidnapped (Not My Fault)

It's very cold out. I bought a nice coat, so I hope the cold doesn't get through the fabric or I'm throwing it away. I hope Tamaki has all of the customs down so he doesn't make a fool of us.

They started a game, as per usual. "Whoever Finds the Item Haruhi Likes Best Eithin Asakusa's Nakamise-Dori Wins". I thought it might be interesting, so I told them that whoever wins will get a packed lunch exchange with Haruhi. Whatever they buy has to be under ten dollars.

Hikaru found out about our game of telephone. After I called Mori, he called Hunny, and Hunny called Mei, who ended up revealing that we knew about his rejection. We were going to find out sooner or later, anyway.

Tamaki came running toward us, raving about how Haruhi had been kidnapped. But he hadn't seen anyone grab her. It was simply because she wasn't answering her phone and she left the giant tuna ring he had gotten her on the side of the road. Most likely, she threw it onto the streets because she realized the pure idiocy of Tamaki.

Then, Kosaka, a lawyer Tamaki knows, ran in and confirmed it. Haruhi had been kidnapped. It wasn't my fault, I always keep guards with me in case of trouble. It was actually people who used to work with the Suoh company.

What was a rich lawyer doing out alone at a new year's shrine...?

_A/N: I'm going to do them both, and update them both at the same time. Probably every two or three days. _


	42. Found Her (Don't Worry, She's Fine)

_Disclaimer time again! I know, boo. I do __**not**__ own OHSHC! (Why? It's called __**fan**__fiction for a reason.)_

I do not beleive it was a coincidence, meeting Kosaka. She was there for a reason, and I don't think it was to pray.

Mei has a very loud voice. I had prepared for Haruhi being targeted for our social standings, but my preperations weren't good enough. It was all of our faults, and I hope Tamaki doesn't beat himself up about it too much.

She's at a dry cleaner's who recently had a contract cancelled by the Suoh corperation. They were a regular contracter until the contract was transferred to other laundromats with more advanced technology. Really, they didn't have to go as far as kidnapping to get another contract.

When we got there, Tamaki and the others were already there. Apparently, Hunny had kicked through the shutters. I should remind myself never to make that boy mad.

I'm having Tachibana keep an eye on Kosaka. She's watching Tamaki, no doubt. We need to do a background chack and hope that she's not trying to do anything to Tamaki.


	43. Kanoya, Part 1

Today, we had an equestrian style event. I must say, Mori and Hunny are excellent horse riders.

Tamaki hasn't really been himself since the kidnapping incident. Did it have that much of an effect on him? I think that perhaps he has realized his true feelings, but can't accept them.

Wait... Tamaki wanted to see tigers, and then horses... Could that be a pun? (Tiger - Tora, Horse - Uma)

A customer almost got kicked by a horse, but Tamaki jumped in. He has a few bruises, but otherwise he should be fine. Her name is Kanoya, and she looks a lot like Haruhi. A bit uncanny, I think.

Her family owns several Japanese restaurants. I'm almost positive she's fallen for him. This could cause a problem.

Kanoya hasn't left Tamaki alone since the incident. It's actually quite annoying. There's no way Tamaki can just push her aside. She's come here because of family problems, a conflict between her parent's families. Her situation is much like Tamaki's.

I called him to the club room. Kanoya asked him out. Tamaki says he declined her, but she's still latched onto him. He finally realized how uncool his trauma is. But when...? When did he stop being such an idiot?


	44. Kanoya, Part 2

Haruhi has come up with a great plan. Perfect, actually.

An Ouran Orienteering Tournament. Pairs compete to be the first to get through six checkpoints. They gather ingredients of curry each time, then make curry at the end.

The teams coming by my station are having a hard time. How fun. I'm doing the "Ultimate Stumbling Block" crossword puzzle. Regular customers, and of course, Tamaki, should be able to get by easily. They are all questions about past Host Club activities.

Hunny and Mori are graduating this year. Hmm...

It seems the cooking room we wanted is unusable. We're using cooking room three now. Haruhi is working very hard.

Tamaki is such an idiot. Kanoya couldn't possibly make a decent curry with the ingredients he chose. Hopefully, Kanoya will finally assert herself in order to get the right ingredients this time.

She's done it. She chose the ingredients and wanted to win. Now, he's moving on to Haruhi. I hope it goes well.

The football club is still here.

Kanoya's father wanted to be... a comedian? What?


	45. Please Don't Be Mean

Tamaki is acting ridiculous. He realized his feeling for Haruhi, but now he can't even form proper sentences without stuttering. It's quite creepy, really.

If Tamaki doesn't stop talking, Hikaru will kill him. I'm happy, though. It feels... good.

Tamaki threw a birthday party for his "new self". If at all possible, he's become even more of an idiot. It feels like old times, when Tamaki would rant about love comedies and OuranHero would update regularly. (_A/N: What)_

It seems that Haruhi doesn't love Tamaki as much as he thought. I knew he was mistaken, but he's very upset. I do believe he was a little bit right, though.

Haruhi's birthday is next week. I wonder if I should cut back her debt as a present...

As I though, Kosaka is up to something. Kaoru seems to have some time on his hands, so I let him help me as well. I don't think Mr. Souh is to be trusted, wither.

_A/N: You have my full permission to hate me. But please, review first. _


	46. I Suck

Kosaka has been going to meet Tamaki's grandmother. It's quite strange for her to be meeting with the director of the board. I don't know her objective, but you can bet I'll find out.

Today we went to a garden with the winners of the orienteering tournament. Tamaki is such an idiot, losing a tournament made specifically for him.

I was just told something very interesting. If you tell a commoner that something is $19.80, they would be more likely to buy it than if it were $20.00. That truly is a wonderful technique for selling. I'll have to try it.

Oh. Hunny and Mori are graduating.

_A/N: Chapters will be longer starting next time.I would start this time, but I'm really tired and had a bit of a breakdown this morning. Also, this chapter is more of a filler than anything.  
_


	47. Please Don't Hate Me

_A/N: It's that time again! I do not own OHSHC or any of the characters!_

Today is the last Host Club event for Hunny and Mori before they graduate. Sad, really. Tamaki's very upset. As is Nekozawa, since he's also graduating. I wonder if I can sell a collection of pictures of them...?

Mori has been getting a lot of challenges from juniors who wanted a duel before he graduates. It's really taking a toll on him. Since they know that Hunny won't hold back, they don't challenge him.

Mori is going into the law department. It's a good decision, since he's going to be head of the family. In order for them to be a good team, they need to go into separate divisions.

Mori wants to challenge Hunny to a duel. I wonder what his motive is...?

_A/N: I know I said it would be longer, but I'm really tired. Next time._


	48. It's Longer This Time!

The longer I can draw out the anticipation of their duel, the more profit I can make off it. I'm currently accepting bets on either Hunny or Mori for the win. Many people have already bet. I'm sure we'll profit greatly.

Tamaki's very torn up about this. I've heard that Mori has kept up his training, but is also working on Chinese calligraphy. Yasuchika says that he's been hearing knives being thrown at the door. Either way, these tales are frightening.

They are fighting on the windswept ridge that Hunny and Yasuchika fought on. The same one that had that hot spring that shrank in a day. They're doing it Haninozuka style. (Anything goes.)

Mori picked Hunny up and set him down outside of the ring. So, Mori won. He had a list of things that he wanted Hunny to do. Brush his teeth, reduce cake intake, and not bring Usa to school. They comprimised, and now Hunny will only bring it every three days. How anticlimactic.

Oh, well. We managed to bring in quite a bit of profit.

Apparently, they still plan on going to Host Club events. So... it will be like they never left. Their goodbye speech was just for show.


	49. Kyoya Has Feelings

_A/N: Kyoya's time to shine._

I woke up this morning with twenty-two missed calls from Tamaki. As soon as I decided to call him back, I noticed Kaoru on my bed beside me. Obviously, I was startled, to say the least. Then, he spoke ill of my brother. He's a pretty rude house guest, if I do say so myself.

Kosaka was ordered to tail Tamaki. Really, all she wants is money. We need to find out the old man's intentions. Also, how has the Chairman helped Tamaki? He was given a half-status and wasn't allowed into the main mansion. A man working for the chairman disappeared three years ago, as well.

I had thought that it would mean the end of the Host Club if Tamaki realized his feelings for Haruhi, or that he would step aside for Hikaru. Either way, I've realized that the Host club means much more to me than I imagined it would.

I got a call from Tamaki. He left a message saying that he had gotten in to the main mansion. I have a bad feeling about this...


	50. 50 Chapters!

I headed over to mansion #2, and there were suitcases everywhere. Apparently, Tamaki won't be going back there. Tamaki's grandmother wanted him there. That can't be good...

Perhaps we won't be able to communicate with him until school starts again. I don't think I want that, but it can't be helped. Now that Tamaki's in the main mansion, he'll be much busier.

We put the Host Club on hiatus. Tamaki can't attend any club activities due to how busy he's been getting. The room is also on maintenance, and the staff changed the key, but that's a bit less important.

Kaoru e-mailed Tamaki's mother's physician who went missing two years ago. I hope he's not doing anything too reckless. Also, the condition Tamaki's mother has doesn't have a cure yet. So why did she seem to be in good health when I met her...?


End file.
